


The Devil Himself

by Tessa_Carstairs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bottom!Lucifer, Gags, Handcuffs, I really hope this is hot, Knifeplay, M/M, Painplay, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Whipping, top!Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Carstairs/pseuds/Tessa_Carstairs
Summary: The Devil comes for Sam. Instead of wanting to take over his body he has a different idea, but Lucifer loses control of the situation real quickly. This doesn’t really fit in the timeline. It’s when Lucifer was trying to get Sam to let him be his vessel, but I’m writing it as Soulless!Sam because of the kinks I wanted to write into it. Most of these actually aren’t my kinks so I hope I can write it well for you guys :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieBeanGiLLBO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieBeanGiLLBO/gifts).



> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. THIS CAN POTENTIALLY BE TRIGGERING. THIS IS NOT A FLUFFY FIC. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy! <3 you Bean, sorry this took so long! Beta'd by ganseyrose

“Hello Sam.”

Sam looked up from where he was polishing his knives. Seeing Lucifer sitting on the desk he groaned and turned back around. “I already told you, I’m not going to say yes.”

“Oh, you might not say yes to that but I have a different…proposition for you, Sam.”

“And what is that?”

“This.” Lucifer grabbed Sam’s shoulder, spun him around, and pressed his mouth the other’s. Luci tried to get Sam to respond, licking and biting at his lips, when suddenly he felt a knife press into his throat and force him back.

“Not so fast,” Sam whispered.

“Sam, pl—“

“Oh, no,” Sam grinned. “I never said we were going to stop.” He grabbed the rag he had been cleaning the knife with and forced it into the Devil’s mouth. “From now on you’re going to follow my rules.” Sam put the knife down and pushed Luci over towards the bed, “Strip and lie down,” he ordered. Luci quickly complied leaving his boxers on and lied down, putting his arms at his sides.

Sam searched through his bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He walked over to Luci and roughly yanked his arms up and cuffed all of his limbs to the bedposts before picking the knife back up. “From now on, you are going to do everything I say, understand?” he asked.

Luci nodded quickly, still gagged. “Good.” Sam touched the tip of the knife to Lucifer’s chest, slowly tracing a line down towards his boxers. Lucifer shivered at the sensation. “Like that, don’t you?” Sam smirked. “But it’s not quite right…”

Sam reached over and took a tie from his dresser, tying it into a blindfold around Luci’s eyes. He leaned down and whispered in Luci’s ear, “Do you trust me?” Luci hesitantly nodded his head, disoriented. “Hmm. You shouldn’t.” Sam took off his shoes so he could walk without the Devil hearing him. He touched the knife to Luci’s wrist. Luci jumped at the unexpected feeling. Sam laughed and dragged the knife down towards Luci’s torso, just light enough not to cut the skin. He slowly walked around Lucifer, touching the knife to a leg, a stretch of stomach. He delighted in the way Luci’s body automatically flinched away from the knife, the muffled sounds coming out of the Devil’s mouth.

“That’s a good boy, making those pretty little sounds for me. I wonder what sound you’ll make when I—” Sam stopped. “Hmm, what am I going to do with you? Maybe I’ll just leave you here all tied up like this to rot. But I wouldn’t let such a golden opportunity go to waste, would I now?” Sam suddenly stopped his circling. He touched the tip of the knife to the inside of the Devil’s left arm, just below his elbow and pressed down just enough to break the skin. Lucifer let out a muffled cry of surprise before whining softly as Sam smeared the blood in a thin line down his arm with the tip of the knife. Sam chuckled softly. “Like that, now, do you?”

Sam leaned in and circled the knife around Lucifer’s nipples then cut a half circle underneath one. He leaned in and licked the blood. Luci groaned, aroused from the pain. Sam suddenly bit into the cut and Luci screamed through the cloth gagging him. Sam laughed again. He stood up straight, “You know, I’ve been hoping you would come by, and I was prepared. Bet you didn’t expect that.”

Sam quietly put the knife down and picked up something else from the table. Lucifer was helpless, lying on the bed. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t move, and Sam was being quiet enough that he couldn’t hear anything. Then, a flash of pain on his thigh. Lucifer tried to cry out. _A whip._ He waited, tense, for the next blow, but—nothing happened. Just as he started to relax he felt another drag of leather, this time on his triceps. And so it went, Sam circling him, striking in the most unexpected places, just when he let his guard down, at some points smearing blood across his body. Somewhere in the haze of torment Lucifer noted that Sam was hitting everywhere except that one sensitive piece of flesh, right between his legs.

Finally Sam slowed down, teasing the leather of the whip across his skin. Sam slowly ran the tails down one leg, flicking the bottom of Luci’s foot and making him flinch. He pulled the whip slowly up Luci’s other leg before slowly, slowing, running it over his balls and his by this point aching cock. Lucifer whined softly under the gag as Sam continued to tease him. “Should I just keep doing this forever? Or do I have a better plan of what to do with you? Maybe I should just leave you here aching like this and come back later.” Luci whined as loud as he could with the cloth in his mouth as protest. “Needy, needy,” Sam grinned. “I think I know just what to do with you here as my masochistic little bitch.”

Lucifer felt the bed give and then a finger prodding at his hole. “I see you thought ahead for me and cleaned yourself up, how sweet. I guess that means you’re prepared as well.” Sam pushed the head of his cock in, sat for a moment and then grinned wickedly and slammed into the Devil, gasping as he was engulfed, almost too tightly. For his part, Lucifer was pulling at his cuffs, straining half-heartedly to get out of them as he was slammed into relentlessly without any warning or preparation. Sam leaned forward without slowing and bit Lucifer’s nipple, where it had been cut before, minutes or hours neither of them knew. Luci spasmed, over stimulated and came hard on Sam’s stomach. Sam kept up his ceaseless pace, if anything speeded up, looking for his own release, until he finally came deep inside the Devil.

Sam pulled out with a groan and leaned down to kiss Luci’s cock. “Beautiful,” he murmured. Sam unbuckled Lucifer and left him there, still complacent. He put his stuff away for next time the Devil came, knowing it would happen. Then he walked out to continue on with his life, leaving behind, undone on his bed, The Devil Himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos (even and especially constructive criticism are much appreciated) <3 you all!!! Also, the perspective on this is kind of weird, so I might rewrite it from purely Luci's POV. Idk, though, so I'm just going to put it as complete for now. Again, <3 <3 <3 hope you enjoyed!


End file.
